23
23 è uno dei numeri. Apparizioni nello show In Lost sono 23: * Jack sedeva al 23B. * Rose sedeva al 23D. * Bernard sedeva al 23E. * L'imbarco per il volo era al gate 23. * Il numero del volo era Oceanic 815: 8+15=23 * L'ora di schianto del volo è le 16.16: 16+1+6=23 * Nella scena ambientata pochi minuti prima dell'incidente aereo, siamo a metà giornata, ma se fosse partito da Sydney alle 14:55, sarebbe dovuto precipitare approsimativamente all'1:00 del mattino (8 ore di volo + 2 ore di differenza dal fuso orario di Sydney), e questo vorrebbe dire che l'aereo in realtà sarebbe precipitato il 23 Settembre. * 23 è il numero dei sopravvissuti della sezione di coda. * Nell'episodio La casa del Sol Levante, Jack dice che ognuno dei 46 sopravvissuti dovrebbe bere mezzo gallone d'acqua al giorno, per un totale di 23 galloni. * Hurley nell'hotel di Sidney stava nella stanza numero 2342. * Jack cade e si sloga la caviglia sui gradini della fila 23 dello stadio in cui stava correndo. * Sayid aveva 23 anni quando è stato fatto prigioniero durante la Prima Guerra del Golfo. * C' è un poster sul muro del locale piscina nell'episodio Il truffatore che reca la data 23 Maggio. * Il numero 23 appare come parte del codice di riconoscimento su una delle casse sull'aereo dei narcotrafficanti. * Su di Kate pende una taglia di 23.000 dollari. * Il numero di volte che Jack colpisce Charlie al petto durante il tentativo di rianimazione prima che Kate gli dicesse di fermarsi. * Il numero di volte che Jin cala l'ascia sulla zattera. * La madre di Locke è nata nel 1940; 19+4+0=23. * secondo il sito thehansofoundation.org, l'anno in cui Alvar Hanso ha rivolto il suo appello al Concilio delle Nazioni Unite era il 1967. (1 + 9 + 6 + 7 = 23) * Il codice postale sulla carta d'identità di Henry Gale era 55391. 5+5+3+9+1=23. * Nell'episodio Dave, il medico di Hurley gli ricorda che c'erano 23 persone sul molo che è crollato. Il pontile poteva in realtà portarne solamente 8. *Hurley possiede $156 millioni di dollari e ne deve $83,000 a Walt per aver perso a Backgammon: (1+5+6)+(8+3)=23 * In Esodo, prima parte, la mattina della partenza Walt sveglia Michael alle 5:23 del mattino. * Il titolo di uno degli episodi è il Il Salmo 23. * In Due per la strada, Michael dice che ci sono 22 Altri nel loro campo, presumendo che abbia visto tutti e che non si tengano in conto quelli uccisi dai sopravvissuti, se includiamo Ben in totale ci sarebbero 23 Altri. * In Si vive insieme, si muore soli, Desmond guarda le lettere che ha scritto a Penny mentre era in prigione. L'indirizzo di Penelope è "23 Dansmore? Gardens". * Durante il ventitreesimo giorno sull'isola Jack ha aperto la Halliburton e ha preso le pistole. * La seconda stagione ha 23 episodi. * La terza stagione è divisa in 6 episodi trasmessi nel 2006 e 17 episodi nel 2007 (6 + 17 = 23). *Erano le (2:3)0 del pomeriggio quando Jack incontra Sarah nell'ospedale (per la prima volta) in Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede. *Mikhail Bakunin sostiene di essere nato il 12 novembre (12+11=23). *Miles Straume vuole esattamente 3.2 milioni di dollari per mentire sulla sorte di Ben ai suoi superiori: 23 al contrario. *C'erano 23 persone sulla terrazza dell'incidente di Hugo Fuori dallo show * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/23_skidoo 23-skidoo] era un modo di dire americano usato all'inizio del ventesimo secolo che significava "Usciamo di qui più in fretta possibile" * 23 occupa un ruolo rilevante nella teoria del Discordianesimo e nella Legge dei 5 (ENG). La spiegazione si può trovare nella 2bibbia" dei Discordiani. Questo libro è stato usato da Robert Anton Wilson per scrivere la sua Trilogia degli Illuminati. * Si dice che il 23 sia il numero degli Illuminati (Vedi anche Mindfuck), e parte di numerose teorie cospirative. Uno degli esempi più evidenti si può trovare nel romanzo di Robert Anton Wilson (ENG) e di Robert Shea, 'Gli Illuminati! Trilogia (ENG)', in which the repeated occurrences of the number dove il 23, seppur in diversi contesti, sembra essere uno dei punti principali della trama. Si possono trovare degli estratti qui (ENG) di un'intervista di Damon Lindelof in cui l'autore spiega le influenze del romanzo Illuminatus! in Lost. * C'è un film che si chiama "23" che parla di hacker e teorie cospirative. * In "Mission Impossible III", 23 months is how long Ethan Hunt's marriage was predicted to last. * C' è un interessante articolo sulle ricorrenze del numero 23: the 23 enigma: captain clark welcomes you aboard! (ENG) * Il leggendario ammiraglio coreano (poi passato alla Cina) Yi Sun-sin ha combattuto 23 battaglie nella guerra contro i giapponesi, e ha vinto 23 volte. * Gli esseri umani hanno 23 coppie di cromosomi. * L'asse terrestre forma un angolo di 23.4 gradi. * Nel film "Jeepers Creepers 2", il mostro si risveglia ogni 23 anni per nutrirsi per 23 giorni. * Nel film "Matrix Reloaded", l'Architetto dice a Neo che la cosa più importante da fare era scegliere 23 persone per ripopolare Zion. * Il 23 Febbraio negli Stati Uniti e il 23 Aprile 2007 in Italia è uscito un film "23" con protagonista Jim Carrey che parla di un uomo ossessionato dal numero 23. Anche lo stesso Carrey dice che il numero ha qualcosa di speciale. Category:Numeri